


Ben's Dad

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Age Hux and Ben, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Trashy Dad Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: Ben Solo and Armitage Hux are high school sweethearts who are just about to go off to college together. During the summer before college starts they fly out to California to visit Ben's deadbeat father Han who takes them both on a vacation.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Han Solo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	Ben's Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I got this idea from a prompt but I can't remember where I found it. Shout out to whoever it was that wrote a prompt about this or something like it. You're the best. Also thank you to [MsModernity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsModernity) for giving me a bit of advice on the setting. You're also the best. Enjoy!

It was the last trip Ben would go on with his father before he started college. Ben couldn't stand to be away from his boyfriend for that long, but Han surprised him by actually allowing him to bring Hux with them. Ben was so delighted at the prospect of staying in a hotel with Hux that he didn't even mind spending time with his dad, something that he always dreaded since his parents got divorced. 

Ben had always argued with his father, but things had been getting worse for a while. Now that he was eighteen, however, and going to college soon, he knew that he wouldn't have to take his crap for much longer. He had high hopes for this trip; maybe this would be an opportunity for them to find some common ground and try to repair their relationship before he went away. And having Hux for backup would surely help him out. 

On the day of the trip, he and Hux flew from New York to LA, where Han had moved to after the divorce. Ben was never really sure why he'd moved there, he didn't seem to have a job or anything; maybe he liked the heat, or maybe he just wanted to get away from Leia. The apartment Han lived in in LA was complete dump, and Ben always hated spending weekends there, so he was thankful they wouldn't be staying there. 

Han met them at the airport, and from there they drove out of the city, heading east to Palm Springs. Han took him there every year, and after he few days he usually ended up ditching him in favour of gambling at the Indian casino. Ben hated the place, he hated it almost as much as he hated staying in Han's shitty apartment with the barely functional air conditioning. 

The drive was only a couple of hours, but by the time they got there Ben was already itching for a few moments alone with Hux, away from his dad. 

\---

"So, you guys looking forward to starting college?" Han asked Hux and Ben that evening as they sat in their hotel suit, relaxing after a surprisingly pleasant dinner. 

"Yes, Mr Solo," Hux said. 

"Gettin' away from that father of yours, that should do you some good I reckon," Han commented. Hux blushed, embarrassed; he had forgotten that Han knew a little about his awful home life. 

"Both of us getting away should be great!" Ben said before Hux had the chance to reply. "Can't wait to be moved out."

"It'll be good for you to get some independence, kid," Han said stiffly. "Of course you won't be on your own all the time; you'll be back with your mother on weekends and holidays to help at her and your uncle at the firm."

"What? No, I never agreed to that!" Ben exclaimed. 

"Ben, if you want to be an attorney like your mother then you'll need all the experience you can get." Han didn't even sound like Han anymore; it was Leia's words coming out of his mouth. 

"Why do you have to keep pushing the lawyer crap? I might not even get in to law school after this, I might suck at college. Why do you have to put so much pressure on me?" Ben said angrily. "You always do this!" 

Hux sank awkwardly into the cushions, trying not to draw attention to himself. He hated when Ben got like this. He was too sensitive, in Hux's opinion, too prone to seeing criticism where there was none, and far too quick to anger. His parents actually cared enough about him to think of his future; it was more than Hux ever got. 

"Me and your mother just want what's best for you," Han explained.

"You don't have a clue what she wants," Ben shouted; standing up off the couch and pointing at his father. "That's why she left you!" 

For a moment Han's face twisted with anger, an expression Hux had seen from his own father more times than he'd care to remember. He waited for Han to lash out, to hit his son for being so disrespectful, but it never happened. Instead Han's expression turned carefully neutral. "You're a spoilt brat, Ben," he said. 

Ben gaped at him. "Fuck you," he spat. "Fuck this shitty hotel, and fuck this whole trip!" With that Ben stormed out of the room; not giving Hux so much as a glance before he left. Han called after him half-heartedly, but Ben was already gone; the door to the suit slamming shut behind him. 

"Sorry about that, kid," Han said after such a long time that Hux had begun to think he had forgotten he was there. 

"I— that's okay sir," Hux replied. He watched as Han got up and went over to the minibar to get himself a drink. 

"He gets a bit worked up sometimes," Han explained; his back to Hux while he poured himself a glass of bourbon. "He'll be back when he calms down."

"Yes, I know," Hux replied. He had been privy to many of Ben's outbursts in the past, so this current one wasn't much of a surprise. 

"Want a drink?"

"Sure, that would be great, thank you."

Han turned to him and looked him up and down. "You're not 21 yet, are you?"

"No, I'm nineteen."

Han hummed thoughtfully, then shrugged. "Just a small one then, yeah."

"Of course, sir." 

After a few moments Han walked over with the drinks, and passed Hux the smaller of the two. Hux smiled shyly as he took the glass from the older man, their fingers accidentally brushing against each other. 

Expecting Han to go and sit back in the armchair opposite, Hux was surprised when he sat on the couch next to him. He was all too aware that he was sitting so close that their thighs were touching. Hux took a sip of his drink and let the burn of the liquid in his throat distract him from a situation that was quickly becoming awkward. He wouldn't allow himself to get aroused just by sitting so close to his boyfriend's father, he wouldn't. 

"You're such a good looking boy," Han murmured. "Are you sure you can't do better than my son?" 

Hux almost choked on his drink at that, making him cough. Han took the glass away from him and put it on the side table so it wouldn't spill, then patted Hux's back. 

"Easy there, kid," Han said. When Hux stopped spluttering Han leaned in even closer and ran his fingers gently through Hux's hair. Hux couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his lips, and he flushed red with embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry, I don't—“ Hux murmured. "I don't understand."

"You're so beautiful," Han said, as he carried on stroking his hair. Hux felt a wave of arousal crash over him; his dick hardening in his pants. "You need a man of experience to treat you right."

Hux whined and leaned in to Han's touch; his whole body shaking. He'd had a crush on Mr Solo for such a long time, he couldn't deny how much he wanted this; how many times he'd imagined scenarios just like this one. Hux turned to look at Han, and the older man carefully traced the outline of his plump lips with his fingertips. 

"Such pretty lips," Han murmured. "Can I kiss you?" 

Hux nodded shyly, so Han cupped his cheek with a rough hand and pressed their lips together. Hux closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss. A moment later Han's tongue was at his lips, teasing them open. Hux opened his mouth and almost sobbed at how good it felt to have Han's tongue pressing against his own. 

A moment later they broke apart, leaving Hux dizzy with arousal. Han pulled him into his lap with Hux's back pressed against his chest, then he looped his arms around his waist to hold him in place. Hux let out another soft moan when Han started to kiss his neck. 

"Mr Solo," Hux whined. "Ben could— he could be back any minute."  
  
"Don't worry about him, pretty boy," Han murmured against Hux's neck. He snuck a hand underneath his shirt and pinched a nipple, making Hux gasp and squirm in Han's lap. "Let me take care of you."  
  
Hux practically melted into Han's capable hands; his head falling back onto his shoulder as he lightly dragged his nails down Hux's torso. When he reached his pants Han unfastened them with practiced ease and slid his hand inside to stroke his cock. He was already completely hard and dripping with pre-come.  
  
"Good boy," Han said in his ear as he rubbed Hux’s cock. "So hard for me."  
  
Hux moaned; thrusting himself into the older man's hand. Han became so distracted with trying to pull more of those lovely sounds out of Hux that he didn't notice how close he was getting. Hux yelled and spasmed, and before Han knew it he was coming in his hand.  
  
"Already?" Han asked, amused.  
  
"I'm— I'm sorry," Hux gasped.  
  
"Don't worry about it,' Han said. "I was young once too, you know."

Hux was mortified to have come so soon, but Han didn't seem to mind. In fact if the hardness that he felt beneath him was anything to go by then he would have to say that Han had enjoyed it.

"Get on your knees for me," Han told him. 

"Yes sir," Hux replied automatically. He got off Han's lap and knelt on the floor between the older man's legs; looking up at him expectantly with his beautiful grey-green eyes. Han unfastened his pants and pushed them down just far enough to expose his dick. Hux moaned just at the sight of it; it wasn't even fully hard yet. 

Han took his cock in his hand and stroked it leisurely, getting himself harder. Hux was mesmerised as he watched; he couldn't wait to get that thing in his mouth. 

His cock was almost fully hard when he told Hux to open his mouth. He did as he was told, and Han steadied him with a hand in his hair, before feeding his cock into his waiting mouth. Hux's eyes fluttered shut as Han's dick filled his mouth, and he moaned around his mouthful. 

"Like that, huh kid?" Han asked. Hux moaned softly in agreement as he hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head. Han used his grip on Hux's hair to guide him, controlling his pace. 

Han's cock quickly swelled to full hardness in Hux's mouth, making Hux gag around his length as it pushed against the back of his throat. Hux swallowed around it as best he could and didn't even try to pull away. Han groaned in pleasure above him. 

"Good boy," Han grunted; his hips thrusting up into Hux's welcoming mouth. "Gettin' me nice and hard." 

Hux moaned again; he knew he must look a state, with his pale face all flushed with arousal, his eyes watery with tears, and drool wetting his chin. 

"Get undressed," Han said when he pulled Hux off his cock. Hux whined at the loss, then wiped the saliva from his chin while he looked up at Han. "Then go get on my bed, on your hands and knees."

"Yes sir," Hux said; his voice sounding croaky from gagging on Han's cock. He got to his feet and went into Han's bedroom, then stripped off his clothes as quickly as he could manage. Despite his hurry to undress Hux made sure to drape his clothes neatly across the back of a chair.

When Han joined Hux in the bedroom he was on all fours waiting for him; his ass on display for him. Han threw some lube and a condom onto the bed next to him and knelt down behind him. He took Hux's pert little cheeks in his hands and spread them. Hux all but screamed when Han leaned over and licked his asshole.

"Oh, Mr Solo," Hux gasped. No one had ever done this to him before, not even Ben, and it felt so amazing that he couldn't help but grind back against Han's face. Han held his hips in a tight grip, stopping him from moving, then started to work him open with his tongue. Hux knew he was being too vocal but he just couldn't stop. When Han managed to press his tongue inside him Hux almost screamed in delight. 

Han reached around to stroke Hux's cock, but he was already hard again, and a little oversensitive. He whined as Han gave him a few strokes, then he trailed his fingers back to Hux's hole and replaced his tongue with a finger. Hux's toes curled in pleasure; his fingers gripping in the bedding. It was too much; he was shaking all over; his arms barely able to hold his weight. 

"You're so sensitive," Han cooed as he massaged Hux's prostate with his finger. Hux's arms gave way as jolts of pleasure set his nerves aflame. He fell face first onto the bed, his ass still in the air, and he moaned weakly into the bedding. Han laughed at him and stroked the small of his back. 

A few moments later Han withdrew his finger; making Hux whine at the loss. Han chuckled again and gave Hux's ass a playful slap before leaning over to retrieve the lube. He coated his fingers with the liquid, then pressed two of them straight into Hux's hole. Hux gasped at the intrusion, his hole clenching around his thick fingers. When Han resumed massaging his prostate Hux lost all higher brain function. 

"You ready for my dick?" Han asked after a while. 

"Yes," Hux whined into the bedding. Finally, he thought. 

"Come on now baby boy, you can beg better than that can't you?" Han teased. 

"Please sir, please, I need your cock" Hux moaned; wriggling his ass encouragingly. He was beyond embarrassment now, all he cared about was getting Han's cock. "It's so big, I'd take it so well for you."

Han moaned at his words, and withdrew his fingers. Hux thought that he took longer than strictly necessary to put on a condom, and Hux squirmed impatiently. 

Holding Hux's hip with one hand he guided his cock into his little hole, nice and slow. Hux's knuckles went white from how tightly he was holding onto the sheets; his thighs shaking and his ass clenching around Han's cock. 

"You're doing so well, kid," Han murmured. Once he had sunk in to the root Han used his free hand to rub soothing circles on Hux's lower back. Eventually Hux relaxed, and Han started to move; thrusting into him slow and deep. 

"F—feels s—so good, sir," Hux moaned, his voice muffled somewhat by the bedding. Han's cock stretched him just right, almost too much for him to take. He tried to push back into the thrusts, but he didn't have the strength, and every thrust pushed him further up the bed. Han's grunts were very satisfying to hear but he needed him to go faster. 

"Faster, please, please," Hux begged. But Han's pace stayed steady. Hux whined in frustration. 

"What's the rush?" Han asked. He didn't even have the decency to sound out of breath. "Kids these days want everything at the click of a button. It's called delayed gratification, baby boy." 

Hux wailed and redoubled his efforts to thrust his hips back onto Han's cock; forcing Han to pick up the pace; holding onto the sheets to give him some leverage. Han laughed. 

"Aww you want it bad, huh?" Han said; amused. It was so condescending it made his cheeks burn. Why did that turn him on? 

"Want to ride me?"

"Yes sir, I want that," Hux gasped. "I want that s-so much."

When Han pulled out Hux's ass clenched around thin air, and he felt a small amount of lube trickling from his stretched hole. Han climbed off the bed and Hux shivered at the loss of his body heat. He watched as Han quickly pushed his pants the rest of the way down and cast them aside, before he got back on the bed and lay back against the headboard. 

"Climb on up," Han said. He slapped his thighs to show Hux where to sit. Hux crawled up the bed and mounted his boyfriend's father, straddling his lap. He was just about to sink down on his cock when Han stopped him. "A bit more lube I think. Wouldn't want to tear your pretty little hole, would we?" 

"No sir," Hux whispered. He held onto Han's shoulders to keep himself steady as Han coated his cock with lube. When he was finished his hands settled on Hux's waist. 

Hux reached behind him and took hold of Han's slippery cock to guide it inside him; moaning in relief as he lowered himself all the way down his length. He threw his head back in pleasure as he began to ride Han's cock; using the older man's shoulders to help move himself up and down. Han hummed appreciatively; watching with hooded eyes as Hux bounced eagerly on his dick. 

Hux kept it up as long as he could; until his legs were quivering with the effort and his hair became damp with sweat. Han still showed no sign he was going to come. Hux however, he wanted to come so badly, wanted to touch his cock, but Han never gave him permission. He wouldn't do anything unless Han told him too. 

Eventually Hux had to stop; his arms and legs shaking so much that he collapsed onto Han's chest with a pitiful sob. 

"Poor baby," Han cooed. "That all you can manage?" 

"I'm sorry," Hux slurred; he didn't want to let Han down. 

"Don't worry, I'll take it from here," Han told him. And with that Hux found himself being lifted off Han's lap and laid on his back. Hux lay boneless and pliant as Han repositioned himself so he was kneeling before him, and put Hux's legs over his shoulders. 

Hux moaned; dazed and aroused as Han slid back into him. Han braced his hands either side of Hux's head and started to thrust into him, harder than before. So hard that the bed slammed against the wall with every thrust. Hux could do nothing but lie there and take it. 

\---

After his fight with his dad, Ben had left the hotel in a rage. He stomped down the street aimlessly, not caring where he ended up as long as it was as far away from Han as possible. 

A few minutes of fast-paced walking later Ben found himself at the edge of the city, with nothing but desert before him. No one was around so he screamed into the dessert breeze. It made him feel a little better. 

His rage was seeping away now, leaving him feeling a little embarrassed. Hux shouldn't have had to see that, and he shouldn't have left him alone with his dad. He laughed to himself at the idea of Han and Hux trying to have a conversation; Hux was probably bored out of his mind by now. 

Sighing deeply Ben put his hands in his pockets and turned back to the hotel; he really should rescue Hux from the dull company of his father. 

It took him longer to walk back to the hotel than he had thought it would. He hoped Hux wouldn't be too mad at him for leaving him that long. 

By the time he was in the lift back at the hotel he was already planning what he would say to apologise to his long suffering boyfriend. 

As he walked down the corridor on his floor he heard a rhythmic banging noise coming from somewhere. Ben rolled his eyes at the prospect a couple in a neighbouring room having inappropriately loud sex; he didn't want to hear that shit. 

When Ben unlocked the door and entered the suit he discovered, to his horror, that the banging noises were coming from Han's bedroom. Surely he couldn't have found someone to fuck in the hour he'd been gone. Curious to see what kind of person Han had picked up at this time of night he opened the door to the bedroom and peeked inside. Ben froze when he saw the two bodies twinned together on the bed. Han hadn't picked up some random slut, it was _his_ boyfriend. 

Ben could see Hux's legs thrown over his father's shoulders as Han fucked him fast and hard; Hux's toes curling in pleasure. He heard Hux moaning and whining, sounding completely overwhelmed. Hux never sounded like that when he fucked him. Once the initial shock wore off Ben stepped into the room and slammed the door behind him to get their attention.  
  
"You came back then," Han grunted. He didn't even break his rhythm or look up at his son. Ben was completely dumbstruck; Han had never been a good father, but this? This was downright evil. He thought he and Hux were in love, but now here he was, watching his boyfriend getting pounded by his own father.  
  
"Your pretty little toy here was lonely; I had to entertain him somehow." Han thrust into Hux particularly hard, making him whine and shudder from head to toe. Hux made no effort to even look at Ben; as if he wasn't even aware he was there.  
  
"Did you— did you drug him?" Ben asked; almost hopefully. Han laughed at him.  
  
"Didn't need to," Han said. Ben couldn't see his face but he could tell he was grinning. "Touched him just right and he turned to putty in my hands."  
  
"How could you do this to me?" Ben yelled. "You filthy old bastard, what the fuck is wrong with you?"  
  
"I'm busy here, son," Han grunted; dismissive, as if Ben were still just a little boy having a temper tantrum. "Wait your turn, you can have him when I'm finished."  
  
"Please," Hux slurred. It was the first intelligible thing he had said since Ben walked in. He wanted to cry; the boy he thought he loved must have been using him for sex; it was the only explanation. The moment someone else offered him what he wanted he bent over without a second's thought. He hated them both.  
  
"See— he still— likes you—" Han said mockingly, and he grunted as his thrusts became more erratic. He was about to come in his boyfriend. He couldn't watch. So he ran. This time he swore he wouldn't come back.

\---  
  
Han heard the door slam as Ben stormed out of the room, but it was no matter, he'd come back eventually; he always did. Instead of worrying about his son he let himself go, thrusting fast and shallow. He moaned as came a few moments later.  
  
It took him longer than it used to for him to catch his breath, but when he did he noticed Hux squirming, frustrated, on Han's softening cock.  
  
"Do you want something?"

Hux just whined. 

"If you want something, baby boy, you have to ask for it," Han said. He grinned at how frustrated Hux was.  
  
"I need to come, sir," Hux gasped. "Please."  
  
Finally relenting; Han took hold of Hux's cock and pumped it fast, trying to get him off as quickly as possible. Hux's face screwed up in pleasure and he came almost immediately, hard enough that some of his seed splashed onto his throat. _Oh, to be nineteen again_ , Han thought wistfully.

Han pulled his softening cock out of Hux and removed the condom; tying it in a knot before throwing it in the bin next to the bed.  
  
"Go clean yourself up," Han said after Hux seemed to have caught his breath. Hux sat up slowly, still dazed from his orgasm, and slid off the bed. He wobbled as he got to his feet, then walked to the bathroom on shaky legs. Han couldn't help but think he looked like a baby deer trying to find his feet.  
  
When the bathroom door closed Han put on the hotel's dressing gown and went back to the living area to fix himself another drink. He sat down on the couch with his drink and switched on the TV. After a while Hux came out of the bathroom wrapped in a second fluffy bathrobe. He looked at Han uncertainty.  
  
"It's getting pretty late, don't you want to go to sleep?" Han asked. 

"Okay, sir," Hux replied hesitantly. "I'll just— I'll do that. 

"G'night, kid," Han said. 

Hux left without another word, back to the second bedroom that he and Ben were sharing, leaving Han on his own. He considered turning in for the night himself, but thought better of it. He knew he should wait up to make sure Ben actually came back this time. Now the Hux boy was gone he was starting to regret what he'd done. He'd gone too far this time, acting on his urges like that, carried away by lust and anger. Ben would never forgive him for this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? I can only apologise for this. 😂


End file.
